Episode 275 (1st October 1987)
Plot Den's date delays their evening together due to overtime at work. Angie is excited for her and Sharon's night out, unaware Sharon planned to set her up. Sharon tells Angie she feel down and Angie assumes it is because of Den. Ethel tells Dot she is writing her will and leaving everything to her, so Dot tells Ethel she will do the same. Lou gets back to work on the stall and refuses to listen to Dr Legg's health advice. Ali and Guizin argue over Sue, so Ali goes searching for her. Den finds Simon in the Square and apologises to him for punching him months ago. Sharon asks Willmott-Brown if he thinks her parents were suited for each other. Pete asks Donna a series of questions about her parents and life in Scotland, making her uncomfortable. Sharon asks Pat what Den is like without her and Angie living there. Pat tells Sharon to beg Den to take her out for a meal as it appears to be getting her down; Den agrees to take her out and cancels his date with Corinne. Dr Legg is annoyed with Darren for his poor work half-painting the surgery. Sharon tells Angie she has a headache and cannot go for their meal together. Den arrives at The Dagmar to take Sharon out and finds Angie in the flat alone. The pair realise they have been set up and, for the sake of Sharon, agree to go out for their meal together. After their meal, they return to The Vic, and appear to start getting along. Den offers her a drink but they start to argue and Den then spills her drink down her. Angie realises the bar is a mess since she has been gone and Den gets annoyed by her pickiness. The pair have a heated argument which almost gets physical. Angie demands they will never get back together and Den is relieved. She goes to leave through the back door but Den tries to get there first to let her out. The door will not open despite them both trying, and they start laughing. Den tells Angie he has missed her. The phone rings and he ignores it, picking Angie up and taking her to bed. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Tom - Donald Tandy *Lou - Anna Wing *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pete - Peter Dean Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *The Dagmar - Bar and upstairs flat Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You thinking what I'm thinking Ange? We've been set up - by our daughter.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes